Шаблон:Update after/doc
Usage (all parameters are optional) *Parameters 1, 2, and 3 are the Year, Month, and Day that the template should activate. If the day is omitted, the template will activate on the first day of the specified month. If the month is also omitted, the template will activate on 1 January of the specified year. If the year is also omitted, the template will activate immediately. *Parameter 4 is a custom Category, such as a WikiProject's article maintenance category. The article will be placed in the specified category when the template is activated (but only if the template is used in an article in the main namespace, not if it is used on a talk page or in any other non-main namespace). The category name must be specified without square brackets and without the "Category:" prefix. In addition to any category specified here, articles are automatically placed in Category:Wikipedia articles in need of updating or one of its dated subcategories, when the date is specified. To use this parameter even when the first three parameters are omitted, you can write |4=.... **Examples: Specifying |4=United States articles in need of updating places the article in Category:United States articles in need of updating as well as Category:Wikipedia articles in need of updating. *Named parameter reason= is used to leave a note for future editors about what exactly needs to be changed or where to find the new information. it has no effect on the template itself. Please read Wikipedia:Avoid statements that will date quickly; use only in exceptional cases. Do not use this template on pages which simply need to be reviewed later to see if they might need updating; it should only be used when there is a certainty or very high probability that an update is needed. Do not use this template on s; it is intended for inline usage, like . It is probably not necessary to use this template on frequently edited articles such as for current events, as they will be being updated on a regular basis. Do not use this template within section heading (i.e., between the opening and closing or of a section heading), as it will break the heading. Examples Effects When the template is activated in an article, the phrase "dated info" appears in the text of the article at the indicated spot. The page will also appear in Category:Wikipedia articles in need of updating or one of its dated subcategories, when the date is specified, and also any category specified in the 4th parameter. See Category:Wikipedia articles in need of updating for a list of pages currently needing updates, and Wikipedia:As of for a list of 'As of' pages. Related templates * can be used to mark an entire article or section needing to be updated. Like , this template adds the article to Category:Wikipedia articles in need of updating. * is used to mark an article whose factual accuracy may be compromised (although this may be disputed) due to out of date information. This template adds the article to Category:Articles with obsolete information. *